The Twins Nightmare
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa orang yang tak berdosa. First fic! gabisa bikin summary! mending langsung baca aja deh Chapter 3 Update minna!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level 5 (c)

Rate : K+ semi T

Genre(s) : Supernatural, Tragedy

Chara(s) : F. Shirou, F. Atsuya, Fuyuka K. (etc)

Warning(s) : Menyebabkan kelainan pada mata, Siapkan kantung muntah jika ragu, Lots of OOC, beritahu jika ada Typo, Fic Abal, ga layak baca, Chara death (etc)

.

.

Don't like? Just close tab!

.

.

_(Atsuya POV)_

"Atsuya, cepat bangun.", Kubuka mataku, oh lagilagi Shirou. Ya, dia memang kakakku, Aniki-ku tersayang.. Walau aku tidak pernah menampakkan rasa sayangku pada kakak.. "Ya, kak. Aku sudah bangun, ada apa?", Sebenarnya apa sih yang kakak pikirkan? Kenapa pagi-pagi buta seperti ini membangunkan aku yang sedang berada di alam mimpi? Jahat benar kakakku ini.. "Atsuya, kita akan pindah dari Hokaido.", aku membulatkan mataku. Apa benar kami akan pindah? Ah, sudahlah "Apa? Benar kak? Kemana?", ayolah Atsuya, pura-pura bodoh saja! "Ada saja...", oh, yg benar saja! Apa ke tempat yang dekat dengan Raimon? "Ayo, Atsuya! Kita akan berangkat sekarang! Jangan buang waktu!", Apa?! Sekarang juga?! "hmm.. Sebentar lagi kak! Aku...", Aduh Shirou-nii! "Ayo! Sekarang!", Ampun deh, kakak ini !

_(Shirou POV)_

Ah, senangnya bisa pindah dari Hokaido. Yeah, walau aku tidak tega dengan Atsuya, yang sebenarnya sangat menyukai tempat ini.. Tapi ini kehendak pihak sekolah kami. Atsuya.. Ya, dia adik kembarku, adik sekaligus orang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini.. Tapi apa mungkin, aku bisa bertahan? Bertahan, mempertahankan keberadaanku di dunia ini? Ayolah, Fubuki Shirou! Kamu pasti bisa bertahan! "Kak, kenapa melamun? Ayo, kita masuk ke kelas!", Ah, Atsuya andai kamu tahu... "Ano... Ya sudah ayo Atsuya.", andai kamu tahu bahwa...

_(Normal POV)_

"Kak! Tunggu aku! Jangan la...ri...", Atsuya mencoba mengejar kakaknya, Shirou yang telah berlari pulang yang telah berlari pulang mendahuluinya, tapi ternyata... "KAKAAAAAK!", Oh tidak! "Kakak! Bertahanlah kak! Kak ayolah!", Atsuya mencoba menolong Shirou, dia menekan-nekan dada Shirou, memberinya nafas buatan. Sedangkan Shirou? Darah segar berlimpah dari tubuhnya...

_(Atsuya POV)_

Astaga, ini semua kesalahanku, kakak... Pengendara aneh itu... Akan kubalas kau pengendara pengendara mobil $#!+, karena kau! Kakak ku sekarat! Aku mohon Tuhan... Selamatkan kakakku.. Selamatkan kakak ku Tuhan... Kakak... Aku sangat menyayangimu kak! Asal kakak tahu saja, aku sangat-sangat menyayangi kakak! Semua kenangan indahku bersama kakak tiba-tiba muncul dan menyayat perasaanku, aku sangat merasa berdosa. Kakak yang baik hati, polos, sekarang tidak berdaya. Dia di diagnosis oleh dokter mengalami gegar otak dalam kecelakaan tadi, oh, andai aku tidak mengajak kakak berlomba lari sampai rumah.. Kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini... Maafkan aku kakak!

_(Shirou POV)_

Ah, dimana aku? Mana Atsuya? Tempat apa ini? Di sisi lain, tempat ini gelap sekali, sempit, dan tampak menyeramkan, apalagi ada sepasang mata berwarna merah mengawasi gerak gerikku. Sekarang aku bingung harus apa, ada 2 pintu di tempatku berdiri "Ikuti saja kata hatimu Fubuki Shirou" Astaga,siapa itu? Baiklah aku memilih pintu ke 2, kemanapun pintu ini membawaku... "Pilihan bijak Fubuki Shirou, bukalah pintu itu", semoga pintu ini bukan pilihan buruk..

_(Normal POV)_

"Atsuya, aku, maksudku, kami turut berduka atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Shirou..", kata Mamoru selaku kawan dekat Shirou. "Astaga, Atsuya bagaimana keadaan kakakmu sekarang? Apa dia sudah sadar?", Ichirouta bertanya seperti sedang terpecut. "Ano... Kakakku... dia gegar otak, sekarang sedang koma", Atsuya memberi keterangan dengan rinci apa yang terjadi. "Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita kita menjenguk Shirou?", Tenma yang selalu memiliki ide langsung menyarankan. "Tuuull, ayo kita jenguk sepulang sekolah", diamini oleh yang lain

_(Shirou POV)_

Apa? Menjenguk "Shirou? Maksud mereka "Shirou" yang mana? "Hei, tunggu kalian aku ingin ikut, Mamoru, Ichirouta, Tenma, Hiroto, Someoka, Gouenji, kalian! Tunggu", Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku disini! Kenapa mereka semua sedih? Yah, kecuali Shuuya, dia memang tampak seperti biasa, tapi, Hey tunggu! Shuuya, air apa yang ada di sudut matamu? Shuuya menangis? Astaga, Tuhan.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

End Chapter 1 -


	2. Chapter 2

Bakaderu : Hallo minna~ Saya muncul lagi dengan membawa chapter 2.. Berkat reviews yang sangat membantu saya menyelesaikan fic ini , Arigatou Ika-san, Draco-san, and then Tsubaki-san :D

Coba aja Draco-san ga nyuruh saya update kilat, nah, pastinya ngaret banget tuh!

Okay, finally happy reading, minna :3

The Twins Nightmare

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven level 5

Rate : K+

Genre(s) : Supernatural, Tragedy

Character(s) : F. Shirou, F. Atsuya, Fuyuka K (etc)

Warning(s) : Fic jelek tak layak baca, bisa menyebabkan kelainan mata, jika ragu membaca siapkan kantung muntah, cerita gaje, typo bertaburan di angkasa *bletaak* Chara Death! –and many more-

.

.

.

Don't like? Just close tab!

.

.

.

Saat Shirou kehilangan kesadarannya, saat itu pula mimpi buruk menghantui Atsuya..

.

.

.

**Atsuya POV**

Belakangan ini aku dihantui mimpi buruk tentang Kakak…

Semakin aku mencoba menghibur diri, dan mempercayai bahwa Kakak akan selamat, maka mimpi itu semakin menghantui aku.

Seperti malam ini..

Malam suram dengan kesepian yang mendalam, tidak ada kehangatan lagi..

Dari Kakak..

.

.

.

_An empty street,_

_An empty house,_

_A hole inside my heart.._

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.._

.

.

.

Semakin jauh aku merasa meyesal, aku merasa semakin jauh dari Kakak..

Aku ingin Kakak kembali menemaniku, kehangatan Kakak membuat aku nyaman bersamanya. Aku tahu sekarang bagaimana beban Kakak yang hidup bersamaku disini..

Aku kesepian kak…

Aku mohon…

Tinggallah disini lebih lama lagi...

Bersamaku…

Aku mohon…

**Normal POV**

"Atsuya, sudah tidak sepantasnya kamu selalu murung. Aku tahu perasaanmu kawan, Aku ingin kau tidak terlalu memusingkan Shirou. Aku yakin dia pasti baik baik saja, Kami _kan_ bergiliran menjaganya di rumah sakit.", ujar Endou bersimpatik.

"Aku benar benar tidak yakin akan hal itu Endou."

"Percayakan semuanya pada Kami."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti Endou!"

"….."

"Lihat? Kau tidak mengerti kan? Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Shirou merupakan tanggung jawabku sekarang."

"Baiklah, jika itu memang maumu.. Kami menyerahkannya kepadamu, bila kau butuh bantuan, cukup kabari kami saja.",

Setelah hening beberapa saat

.

.

"Endou…", Atsuya bergumam pelan sambil menunduk.

"Yap?", Endou memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Atsuya kembali.

"Tolong bantu yakinkan diriku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa apa dengan Shirou..", Endou hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata.

"Sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu Atsuya."

"Terimakasih Endou..", Endou hanya megedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkan Atsuya.

Shirou yang tidak lagi tampak, bingung melihat tingkah laku orang-orang sekitarnya yang membicarakan dirinya dengan sangat hati-hati kepada Atsuya.

"Hey, teman-teman! Aku disini! Hey! Look at me please, I'm talking to you guys!" (Bakaderu: Aduh Shirou, kamu lagi koma! Jadi gak akan ada yang bisa melihat kamu, ganteng. Kecuali aku :3 *Ga lucu woo ga lucuuu!* *Disepak*)

"Aaaaahh! Membuat aku frustasi saja, kalian kenapa sih tidak mendengar aku? Baiklah..", Shirou berjalan gontai kearah teman-temannya, lalu dia mencoba menepuk pundak seorang anak laki laki bernama Kidou, dan dia mendapati sekarang tubuhnya tembus pandang.

Lalu…

"Ti… Tidak… Tidak mungkin! Apa aku sudah mati?", Shirou yang tidak percaya akan keadaannya sekarang ini mencoba mengikuti mereka..

Shirou dengan perasaan was-was dan aneh mengikuti mereka semua yang katanya akan menjenguk "Shirou".

**Shirou POV**

Astaga.. Apa aku sudah mati? Lebih baik aku mengikuti mereka sekarang juga..

"Lihat, Endou, itu kakakku disana.. Terbaring lemah tidak berdaya..", Atsuya, ini aku! Shirou! Aku disini..

"Yah, aku melihatnya. Dia disana di ruang perawatan.", Endou? Maksudmu itu "Dia" siapa?

Apa, dan Siapa yang ada di ruang perawatan?

Apa maksud mereka "Shirou"?

Permainan macam apa ini..

Lebih baik aku buktikan..

Astaga! Siapa itu?! Kenapa mirip sekali denganku?! Hanya saja…

Jika mereka benar itu aku, apa mungkin ada suatu hal yang terjadi denganku?

Aku harus kembali! Tentu saja! Aku harus kembali! Tapi…

Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku?

.

.

-END CHAPTER 2-

.

.

Silakan tinggalkan REVIEW jika berkenan XD

Bakaderu: Ahem… I… i… ini… LUAR BIASA! Ternyata Fic ini yang saya bikin multichap berawal dari karma lho -_- awalnya saya iseng ngatain Nanda-san yang gak bisa bikin fic _one shot _*soalnya saya udah coba bikin fic dan hasilnya selalu one shot*Okay, Nanda-san, entahlah, mungkin dia itu ngutuk saya biar ga bisa bikin cerita one shot lagi kali, akhirnya saya malah dapet karma : **Gak berhasil bikin fic one shot, jadinya multichap. **Sebenernya, emang saya yang salah.. Jadi, inget ya.. **KARMA ITU MASIH BERLAKU BUNG!**

**Saatnya balas REVIEWS !**

**Ika Fittr **: AAAAAAAHH! Terimakasih Ika-san sambutannya! *Histeris* *Ditimpuk CPU* Iya, Ika-san benar, terimakasih koreksi typo nya, dan dari fic chapter 1 itu memang masih banyak kesalahan, saya akui juga kalau cara penulisan saya masih kurang dimengerti. Dan saya sadar, saya itu memang belum dapat style menulis. Jadi maaf kalau kalau cara penulisan saya masih kurang dimengerti..

**Draco de Laviathan** : HWAAAAAA! Terimakasih Draco-san, iya, saya memang kurang menjelaskan di bagian Shirou kecelakaan, karena saya juga ga mikir sampe situ, maklum, waktu itu otak saya lagi buntung (?) Dan, fic ini bukan Nanda-san yang buat XD, ini Aderu-chan yang buat :3 *sok unyu nih* *disumpel karung beras* Oke, saya janji untuk update-an nya akan lebih cepat!

**Tsubaki Audhi :** KYAAAAAA! *Jerit-jerit kejer* *Glepak* Terimakasih, Tsubaki-san sambutannya *uhuk*Fic ini sebenarnya tercipta karena saya iseng gitu gabungin ide yang muncul dari otak saya yang baka ini, sama ide dari potongan-potongan film yang saya tonton waktu itu XD *kok curcol?* *plaakk* and then, silakan tinggalkan review jika ada part yang perlu di caci atau di maki-maki XD


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi-moshi minna~ Adelele *plok* maksudnya Aderu-chan dan chapter 3 nya datang! Maaf kalau kemarin para senpai mengeluh kalau fic saya masih kurang panjang, kurang jelas deskripsinya, dan delele._. Saya sudah mencoba memperbaiki chapter 3 ini, **sebaik-baiknya.**Happy reading, minna!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..," sambil duduk di bangku taman, Shirou melamun membayangkan dirinya bermain bersama adiknya, Atsuya.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang duduk disebelahnya,

Dan percaya atau tidak dia mengajak Shirou berbicara,

"Halo, kamu pasti Fubuki Shirou..," Anak dengan rambut panjang, dan cantik itu ternyata, Afuro Terumi.. Shirou dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _"Tidak!__Ini__pasti__**bohong**__!__ Aku__tidak__percaya, ada yang bisa__berbicara__denganku!,"_batin Shirou yang shock, dan dia langsung diam terpaku setelah Terumi mengajaknya berbicara.

"Halo, ada apa? Kenapa? Kaget ya, aku bisa berbicara dengan yang sepertimu?," tanya Terumi menyelidik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Shirou.

* * *

.

.

The Twins Nightmare

Disclaimer :Inazuma Eleven level 5 (c)

Rate : K+

Genre(s) : Supernatural, Tragedy

Chara(s) : F. Shirou, F. Atsuya, Afuro T. (etc)

Warning(s) :Fic jelek tak layak baca, bisa menyebabkan kelainan mata, jika ragu membaca siapkan kantung muntah, cerita gaje, typo bertaburan di angkasa *bletaak* Chara Death!, perubahan character yang tidak diduga –many more-

.

.

.

Don't like? Just close tab!

.

.

.

* * *

"E.. e.. eh.. Iya aku Fubuki Shirou.," Ujar Shirou terbata-bata karena masih kaget.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Afuro Terumi, salam kenal.," Terumi memperkenalkan diri walau sebenarnya tidak perlu. "Eh, aku tahu kamu Afuro Terumi," *kan, sudah saya bilang ga usah ^^*plokk*, "Ah, sudah tahu ya aku Terumi, ehm, kalau begitu kau panggil aku Afuro saja ya," ujar Afuro dengan penuh senyuman. Shirou hanya tersenyum simpul. "Maaf, aku sudah mendengar sebelumnya tentang kecelakaan yang kau alami dari Endou, Atsuya, dan Ichirouta.,"

Hening sejenak..

"Yah, Afuro, apa kamu bisa membantuku?," ujar Shirou dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan bernada pesimis yang anehnya, malah disambut dengan berbinar-binar oleh Afuro, langsung membuat Shirou nyaris terjungkal dari bangku taman, "Ah, baru kali ini..," dan dipotong dengan penasaran oleh Shirou, "Baru kali ini, apa?," Afuro dengan penuh senyuman -lagi- berkata,

"Kau tahu tentang **mediator **tidak?,"

"Eh, mediator? Apaitu?," Tanya Shirou tidak mengerti

Afuro menghela nafas..

"Mediator, orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki_six sense _atau indera keenam. Biasanya mereka membantu roh yang sedang terpisah dengan raganya, **seperti****kau** yang sedang koma, Shirou.," Afuro member penekanan pada kata **'seperti****kau'**.

"Oh.. Jadi kamu bisa membantuku Afuro? ,"

Afuro terpana melihat tatapan puppy eyes Shirou yang aduhai-imut-sekale itu. Namun segera di atasi, "Tentu saja Shirou, aku pasti membantumu.," ujarnya penuh senyuman lagi.

* * *

***Afuro POV **

Aku Afuro Terumi, mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan untuk membantu orang-orang yang bertakdir seperti Shirou. Membantu orang-orang seperti Shirou sebenarnya sangat menarik, tetapi banyak diantara mereka yang tidak mengerti apa maksud orang seperti aku ini membantu mereka.

Ya, aku dan beberapa orang lain memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat, membantu, memerangi, dan bahkan bermain dengan mereka.

Shirou...

Anak itu baik..

Polos..

Lugu..

Berhak tau segala hal..

Dia tidak pantas mengalami hal seperti ini..

"Afuro! Tangkap!,"

*TUK* Sebuah kerikil kecil dengan sukses menghantam dahiku, "Aduuh!," Shirou-Shirou ada-ada saja..

"Haha, maaf ya Afuro. Lagipula siapa suruh kamu melamun?,"

"Eh? Aku? Melamun?," kataku pura-pura tidak sadar. Padahal sudah jelas kalau aku melamun. Shirou mengangguk, aku hanya memberinya senyuman polos di buat –buat yang oh-semoga-tidak-terlihat-palsu.

Baik, aku akan bicarakan hal ini sekarang..

"Shirou.. A...," "Afuro.. A...," Eh, kok berbarengan?

Aku tersenyum, "Kamu bicara duluan saja.,"

Shirou menggeleng, "Tidak, Afuro-kun bicara duluan saja,"

Hening.. Kami saling bertatap wajah.

"E..e..eh..," Shirou kamu merona, kamu itu lucu tahu..

* * *

***Normal POV**

Shirou dan Afuro terduduk kelelahan setelah mereka bercanda-canda bersama

"Fuuhh.. Baiklah bagaimana dengan pemindahan jiwaku kembali ke ragaku?," Ujar Shirou sedikit tak sabar "Yah, semua ada waktunya. Termasuk dirimu Shirou, untuk kembali memang ada langkah-langkahnya,"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku ingin segera kembali ke ragaku,"

"Langkah pertama, kamu harus yakin dulu kalau kamu akan bisa kembali bersama orang yang kamu sayangi. Kedua, fokuskan pikiranmu pada masalah ini. Tolong, jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam dulu."

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin," Shirou menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak, kamu harus yakin dulu akan hal itu Shirou,"

Afuro mengharuskan Shirou yakin dan percaya dia akan kembali, sedangkan Shirou masih cukup kaget dan terpukul akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

".. Afuro, baiklah jika itu bisa mengembalikan jiwaku ini ke ragaku,"

Shirou mulai diam, memusatkan pikirannya..

.

.

"AAAHH! Kenapa terasa begitu sakit?!," Shirou mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf Shirou. Aku lupa, selama masa pemusatan pikiran ini, kamu memang akan merasa sedikit sakit," ujar Afuro merasa bersalah karena lupa memberi tahu.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan mecoba lagi," kata Shirou gigih.

* * *

***Shirou POV**

Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu, tapi entahlah..

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa kembali seperti dulu..

Ini begitu terasa sakit, bahkan sangat sakit. Rasanya kepalaku ini di tekan sampai hampir pecah, apa mungkin ini proses mediasi yang digambarkan Afuro-kun?

Yah, aku rasa itu tujuan mediasi yang disarankan, yang membuat aku frustasi akan rasa sakit yang dialami selama mediasi jiwaku di lakukan.

Aku tidak sanggup akan rasa sakit ini..

Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Sebentar saja, aku mohon..

Paling tidak, aku ingin tuhan memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.. Kepada adikku Atsuya, teman-teman di Raimon, dan semua orang yang pernah kukenal.

Ah, maafkan aku Atsuya, rasanya aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di dunia ini..

Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku rasa kita tidak bisa bermain, berlatih, dan bersenda gurau bersama lagi..

Maafkan aku..

Aku menyesal..

Kenapa aku tidak lebih lama lagi disini..

* * *

***Normal POV**

(Di ruang rawat Shirou)

Shirou mulai mengerjapkan matanya, Atsuya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung meloncat begitu melihat Shirou tersadar. "Ah! Kakak sadar.. Kak, Ini aku, Atsuya. Bicaralah..," Seru Atsuya senang sekaligus terkejut.

"Ummh.. A.. Ehm..," Shirou menggapai udara, tanda agar teman temannya untuk mendekat.

"Shirou kamu tidak apa-apa kan?," Ichirouta mulai menitikkan air mata, begitu pula yang lain..

Shirou melambaikan tangannya kearah Atsuya, Atsuya mendekat "Iya, kak. Bicaralah..,"

"A..ku minta ma..af Atsuya.. Rasanya.. Aku.. tidak bisa lebih.. hhh.. lama lagi disini..,"

Semua yang ada diruangan mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang kedalam ruangan.. Kematian..

_Piiiiiipp piiiiiiiiip piiiiiip.._

Suara alat deteksi jantung mulai berbunyi nyaring, Shirou bersama malaikat kematiannya yang berjubah hitam pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sepi dan kini terasa mencekam..

-The End-

* * *

AAAAHH! Senangnya cerita ini sudah tuntas.. *joget joget gaje* Lumayan juga nih ngerjainnya, lama gak update, saya kan kemarin pulang ke Palembang jadi susah mau namatin ficnya. Untunglah ada om saya yang rese dan baik hati itu buka-buka document fic saya di laptopnya dia, sampai-sampai dia baca-baca fic saya yg rate M (setengah jadi) Akhirnya malah rebutan mouse deh #curcol abaikan

**Balas REVIEWS ~~~~**

**Ika Fittr : **Baik! Saya selaskan.. Yang buat fic gaje ini adalah Aderu-chan yang moe dan mempesona *pede tingkat dewa*ploookk* Iyaaaaaa… saya juga ga tau kenapa bisa sependek itu Chapter 2 nya -_- *Maksud loooh?*Ploookkk* Omong-omong, maaf ya kalau chapter ini kebanyakan Dramatisasinya.. *mengheningkan cipta* Ika-san serius tuh temennya sampai ngamuk-ngamuk karena fic saya kependekan? *muka khusyuk* Arigatou for review :D

**Tsubaki Audhi : **Uwaaahh.. Iya Terimakasih.. Shirou? Di chapter 2 sih masih koma, di last chapter ini ya udah mati *ploookk* Chapter 2 pendek ya? Wah, salahin siapa ya? Saya juga bingung, gak tau kenapa bisa sependek itu ceritanya *Asal ngomong, abaikan* Iya, ini sudah saya coba perpanjang ceritanya Arigatou for review :D

**Lunlun caldia :** Iya, nickname saya Aderu :3 *Nanda-san yang panggil begitu* hehehe, Saya gak tanggung ah, kalau lunlun ingin membuat fic tentang Fubuki Twins ini *kabur secepat kilat* Ehm, lagu Westlife ya? Iya :D saya suka bangeeett lagunyaaa *jejingkrakan* Hmm.. Terimakasih sarannya.. *naikin kacamata* Saya sudah coba terapkan di last chapter ini kok :D Arigatou, Gracias, Thank you for review :D *sebutin semua aja deeell..*

REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
